Sacrifice Bride
by Alung
Summary: Ketika bulan merah sudah terlihat. Bersiaplah! Kami akan mendatangimu, menghisap darahmu hingga tetes terakhir, membuatmu berteriak memohon dan membiarkanmu larut dalam kesakitan. Vampire! Chara [Full of OOC-ness! Gore! Chapter 1 : Prolog!]


**Chapter 1 : Prolog! The red moon**

Bulan merah.

Beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah sang pengganti eksistensi matahari ketika hari berganti dengan malam. Kurva membentuk seringaian terpampang jelas dimasing - masing wajah setiap sosok yang saat itu tengah memperhatikan bulan merah dalam ruang keluarga. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ketakutan melihat fenomena alam yang benar - benar aneh dan juga mengerikan itu.

"Apa sudah waktunya?" Salah satu diantara mereka bertanya sembari menaikkan kacamata, membuat semua perhatian teralih dan tertujukan padanya.

Sosok bersuraikan blonde yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan musik dan menidurkan diri disofa—kakak tertua sekaligus sebagai pemimpin menyahut. "Sebentar lagi. Tunggu saja Kirio," dan dijawab anggukan oleh sipemuda yang bertanya.

Hening.

Mereka kembali mengamati bulan dalam diam ataupun berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing - masing, sekalipun hal tersebut sangat tak penting. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berniat mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata bersahabat untuk mencairkan aura negative dan juga mencekam yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ne, Biola.. Kita akan berpesta, jika 'okaa-sama' memperbolehkan." Perkataan dari Yuuki tak ada yang menyahut, atau memang tak ada yang ingin menyahut karena yang Yuuki ajak bicara adalah biola—benda kesayangannya yang sering dibawa kemana - mana.

Michiru—seorang pemuda yang tadinya terlelap disofa berwarna merah—merasa bosan karena hanya memandangi bulan saja, akhirnya beranjak berdiri, "aku yang akan memulainya terlebih dahulu." Dirinya melirik kearah sang kakak paling tua—Kazune—yang juga berbaring disofa dengan warna sama diseberang(meja)nya dengan antusias, berharap mendapat respon yang baik atau memuaskan.

"Hn.. Terserah kau saja Michiru,"

Ah, harapannya terkabul. Seulas seringaian disunggingkannya, ia mengangguk singkat kearah Kazune, dan didetik selanjutnya, eksistensinya menghilang dari tempat itu.

Kazune mendesah pelan, manik berwarna biru shappire yang jernih bagaikan air menilik satu persatu sosok yang ada diruangan itu.

─"_**Saa, kakugo wa ii ka?"**_

Pertanyaan dari Kazune disambut dengan reaksi yang berbeda dari ke-empat saudaranya. Tapi diakhiri dengan anggukan mengerti dan juga seringaian memangsa.

─"_**Koi yo."**_

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (chu) belong to Koge Donbo**

**MR. Sadistic Night by Ayato Sakamaki and Shuu Sakamaki**

**Warning : OOC! Tak memperhatikan EYD! Typo berenang didalamnya! GAJE - DO » Yandere, Psikopat, Masokis, Sadist, Vampire! Kazune! Kirio! Michiru! Yuuki! Jin! Shingen! - Harem! Karin - Maybe, death chara! And etc.**

* * *

─"_**Tsukiyo no, shijima wo kirisaki." **_

"Hahahaha~ darahmu manis, seperti biasa Okaa-sama." Michiru tertawa pelan. Tangannya yang sudah terlumuri oleh darah dijilat dengan seduktive, menandakan bahwa yang katakannya tadi memanglah benar. Manis. Sementara itu, wanita bersuraikan coklat gelap menatap anaknya yang tengah bernafsu dengan marah dan juga penuh ambisi. Tapi sayangnya, tenaganya saat ini tak memungkinkan untuk melawan. "Argh- Michiru,"

Segera wanita itu, Kirika Kujyou, melangkahkan kakinya terseok - seok menaiki tangga mansion Kujyou untuk kabur, meninggalkan si-anak yang tengah menikmati manis darah miliknya. Gaun indah berpadukan warna hitam dan putih sudah ternodai oleh pekatnya darah merah bercampur bau amis.

Menjadikan dinding sebagai penyangganya setiap kali hendak terjatuh. Tak peduli dengan eksistensi berliter darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Keinginannya saat ini adalah selamat, dari kematian.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan salah satu ruangan yang disana isinya hanya ada piano dan buku - buku. Tapi jika ada yang mau melirik ke jendela ataupun bersedia untuk berdiri dari balkon, disana pemandangan yang indah didapatkan—kebun bunga mawar dengan berbagai varias yang merekah indah.

"Okaa-sama,"

Kirika tertawa pelan, walau suaranya kini terdengar serak akibat menahan sakit yang menjalar seluruh tubuhnya. "Jin ku sayang. Okaa-sama mohon, bunuh Michiru. Okaa-sama berjanji tak akan membagi cinta ini pada siapapun selain dirimu,"

Jin, si-anak melihat Kirika dengan tatapan datar tapi penuh nafsu. Kakinya ia angkat untuk mendekati okaa-samanya, dan setelah sampai depan sosok itu. Mulutnya ia buka, menjelaskan beberapa kalimat—kebohongan—yang mampu membuat Kirika tersenyum. "Tenang saja Okaa-sama, aku akan membunuh anak pembangkang itu!" Disempatkannya Kirika untuk membelai lembut pipi Jin, dan didetik yang berikutnya, Jin sudah menghilang.

Kirika memilih untuk menunggu anaknya dibalkon sekalian menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada. Tak butuh beberapa lama kemudian Jin sudah muncul dibelakang dirinya.

"Sudah okaa-sama,"

Senyuman puas terpampang jelas diwajah Kirika. Ia membalikkan badannya, lalu memeluk tubuh Jin. "Terimakasih sayang. Okaa-sama selalu mencintaimu, tak akan membagi rasa ini pada siapapun." Setelah kalimat tadi terlontar, Kirika melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benarkah itu?" Jin memiringkan kepalanya, kedua tangan pucat itu sudah memegang bahu si wanita. "Apa okaa-sama tau? Rasa cinta akan abadi, jika—" manik berwarna onyx tertutup, "—salah satu diantara kita mati.—"

DEG! Kirika menatap Jin dengan terkejut—sangat terkejut. Sedangkan yang ditatap kini hanya bisa menyeringai. "—Dan itu artinya, kau yang harus mati! Fufufufu~" Si pemuda mendorong tubuh si wanita tanpa sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan. Hubungan antara anak dan ibu yang tak baik.

"AAAAAAAA~" Yang bisa Kirika lakukan kini hanyalah berteriak dan mengharapkan akan suatu keajaiban. Hanya saja, itu terlalu tinggi.

BUK!

Bunyi debaman jatuh terdengar, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hidup Kirika.

Darah mengecer kemana - mana ditempat Kirika jatuh—kebun mawar. Tubuh berwarna pucat yang sudah tak bernyawa itu semakin mendingin.

"Kirika!"

Tap!Tap!Tap!

Suara yang meluncur dari mulut seorang pria bersuraikan hitam mendominasi sepinya kebun mawar bersamaan dengan langkah kaki tergesa - gesa. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tak menjawab.

Si pria, Kirihiko Karasuma menatap nanar tubuh Kirika yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia menjongkokkan dirinya didepan Kirika.

SRAK!

Disobeknya baju Kirika bagian kiri. Pisau yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya ia gunakan untuk membelah tubuh itu. Darah kembali mengucur dari semua sisi. "Dapat," suara Kirihiko terdengar gembira saat merasakan tangannya memegang sesuatu yang sudah diincarnya. Jantung.

"Hanya ini saja, terimakasih." Kirihiko lalu beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan tubuh Kirika yang sudah mengenaskan.

**.**

Pemuda bersuraikan coklat, Yuuki Kujyou, yang tengah berjalan membawa Biola dan lilin berapi ungu mendekati tubuh itu. Ia menjongkok-kan dirinya saat sudah merasa berada didepan sosok itu.

Tangan kanannya tergerak, menaruh si biola ketanah lalu memegang tangan Kirika. "Ah dinginnya." Komentar Yuuki. Bibirnya kembali terbuka, untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mau ku hangat 'kan Okaa-sama?"

Lilin berapi-kan ungu yang ada ditangan kiri, jatuh. Membakar sosok 'Okaa-sama'nya yang kedinginan. "Bagaimana? Sudah hangat?"

Tak ada tanggapan. Tawa Yuuki menggelegar, "ahahaha. Semoga Okaa-sama tenang disana. Aku sangat mencintai, sangat mencintaimu.. Okaa-sama,"

Api memadam, bersamaan dengan tubuh Kirika sudah berubah menjadi abu. Yuuki lalu mengumpulkan abu tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam botol kecil. "Kau menjadi milikku untuk selamanya," berakhir dengan tawa penuh nafsu yang menggelegar. "Ahahaha~"

* * *

─"_**Oikakereba oikakeru hodo**__**, **__**kanjita kakushin."**_

Si jago merah dengan lahapnya memakan semua rumah, benda maupun semua makhluk yang ada dipedesaan. Teriakan ketakutan, tangisan keputus asa-an, jeritan kesengsaraan menggema dimana - mana.

Bagaimana asal mulanya desa ini bisa terbakar? Mudah saja.

Semua berawal dari Kazune yang mendapat ceramah dari ibunya untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan memuakkan ini. Bertengah dengan Kirio yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan tersebut. Dan karena suatu hal—Iri hati—, Kirio merencanakan untuk membunuh sebuah desa demi menyenangkan hati sang ibu.

Setelah berhasil menghanguskan desa yang luasnya beribu - ribu meter. Kirio memberitahukan semua pada Suzuka. Disambut dengan tawa renyah sekaligus pujian yang amat menyenangkan hati.

"Kau anak yang disiplin dan hebat! Tapi kau telah melalaikan tugasmu hari ini. Cepat laksanakan!" Setiap hal yang dilakukan, pasti ada konsekuensinya. Dan Kirio lupa akan hal itu. Ibunya tipe orang disiplin dan perhatian. Sekalipun anaknya sudah melakukan hal yang baik—memuaskan hati—, pada akhirnya ada juga sedikit kesalahan yang dibuat.

Tetapi siapa sangka, jika salah satu dari orang yang tinggai di pedesaan itu adalah Kazusa. Seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah mirip seperti Kazune tapi dengan aura cantik. Membuat Kazune menyalahkan Suzuka akan kesalahan yang Kirio buat. Kenapa?

Karena Suzuka lah yang membuat Kirio melakukan hal ini, bukan kah begitu?

Dan begitulah kisahnya. Si ibu kini tengah berusaha melawan anaknya yang sedang ganas mengambil nyawanya. Kematian.

Tapi siapa kira? Kazune dididik dengan—sangat—keras, sehingga dengan cepat ia dapat membuat Suzuka bersimpuh tak berdaya saat ini juga.

"Kau tau Okaa-sama? Aku sangat.. Sangat membencimu.. Karena dirimulah Kazusa terbunuh," Kazune berkata dengan dinginnya pada sosok yang kini sudah bersimbah darah dengan pisau yang tertancap didada.

Sedangkan reaksi dari sosok itu? Ia tertawa pelan dan anggun. Seakan tak memikirkan bahwa dirinya saat ini setengah sekarat.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberimu perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih, tapi kenapa Kazune? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ibumu?"

Kazune mendecih, manik berwarna biru shappirenya ia arahkan kekanan—tempat dimana pohon ex berdiri. "Tch, hanya pada diriku? Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Kirio yang sudah susah payah berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu?"

"Anak itu hanya kedua. Tak perlu—"

JLEB.

"—diperhatikan. Ugh." Suzuka meringis saat merasakan pedang menusuk tepat pada jantungnya. Manik berwarna emerald miliknya melihat kearah si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Kirio dengan tatap an yang memang sulit dideskripsikan.

Sedang kan Kirio kini tertawa. Dirinya benar - benar merasa senang melihat ibunya sudah diambang maut. Ia benci pada wanita itu yang selalu memperhatikan Kazune. Ia benci kasih sayang wanitu itu yang selalu dilebihkan untuk Kazune.

Ia benci, keberadaan wanita itu karena semua miliknya, hanya diberikan Kazune.

"Kirio. Jadilah anak yang disiplin dan baik. Lalu untukmu Kazune, jadilah- UGH -pemimpin yang baik."

Ucapan terakhir dari Suzuka membuat Kirio dan Kazune terdiam. Ia ingin—sangat ingin malah memeluk ibunya saat itu juga. Semua fikiran negative yang tiba - tiba menjalari otak mereka—Kazune dan Kirio—hilang begitu saja mendengar serentetan kalimat singkat tadi. Tapi ada daya, ego sudah merasuki jiwa mereka berdua. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan ibunya saat ini, Kirio dan Kazune memilih untuk membalikkan badannya, berniat meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Miyon Yii,"

Suara Kazune keluar, membuat Kirio menaikkan alisnya. Hei? Bukankah yang disini hanya mereka berdua?

Tapi dugaan Kirio salah. Seorang perempuan yang terlihat dari penampilannya berumur kurang lebih 21 tahun-an keluar dari balik semak - semak. Matanya membelalak tak percaya sekaligus tubuhnya bergetar ketakutaan. Bagaimana bisa? Maksudnya, bagaimana Kazune tau keberadaannya yang ada disitu. Dengan segenap tenaga ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kazune. Mulutnya tergerak untuk bertanya,—"A-apa?"—dengan nada gugup.

Kazune tak mau basa - basi, ia langsung menanyakan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Ayahmu, vampire hunter benar, 'kan?"

Miyon menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai reaksi untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Kazune lontarkan. Dirinya sudah benar - benar ketakutan saat melihat mata pemuda itu yang menatapnya tajam dan seakan ingin menelanjangi dirinya—semua pikirannya agar dikeluarkan.

"Jadi, kau pasti punya bubuk khusus yang dapat membakar Vampire mati sampai hangus, benar bukan? Gunakan itu, untuk menghilangkan jasadnya." Tangan kanan pemuda itu menunjuk kearah belakang—dimana tempat wanita yang notabene ibunya itu sedang tertidur, untuk selamanya.

Lagi - lagi anggukan mengerti Miyon berikan. Tangannya tergerak untuk menaburkan bubuk yang dimaksud Kazune ditubuh Suzuka, lalu setelah itu ia melemparkan api kecil berwarna oranye.

Api tersebut berubah warna menjadi ungu, kobarannya semakin membesar. "Maafkan aku," kata Miyon sambil menyeka air yang sudah menuruni pipinya. Hatinya berkecamuk. Ia benar - benar merasa sedih, tapi juga takut disaat bersamaan.

Sedangkan Kazune dan Kirio? Mereka sudah pergi sedari tadi.

* * *

─"_**Uh, masaka no famu fataru ?"**_

Pandangan lembut tetapi menyiratkan akan suatu kejijikan, Himeka tujukan pada sang anak yang kini tengah memegangi pisau berwarna perak dengan paduan merah. Masih dalam aura yang berbalut dengan kelembutan, tangan kanan si wanita tergerak untuk memegang pipi anaknya. Bibirnya terbuka, untuk mengatakan sesuatu,—"bunuh okaa-sama sayang,"—yang sangat menyayat hati si anak, Shingen Kujyou.

Shingen mendengar serentetan kata yang diucapkan ibunya—sangat jelas malah. Tapi, tubuhnya tak digerakkan untuk mematuhi perintah Himeka, membuat sang ibu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tau kotoran yang menjijikkan?" Dalam intonasi yang sangat lembut itu, Shingen dapat mendengar dengan baik kata ejekan yang (sering) dilontarkan ibunya. Ia tak bereaksi apapun, menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak peduli seberapa menyayat hatinya saat ini, yang penting, semua kejujuran terungkap.

Karena Himeka selalu mengajari Shingen untuk mengatakan hal jujur apapun konsekuensinya.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan keberadaanmu," kembali sang anak meringis pelan kala mendengar penuturan yang menyayat keluar begitu saja dari mulut ibunya. "Karena kau adalah anak yang dilahirkan dari perbuatan hina," masih dalam aksen lembut, Himeka mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai eksistensi Shingen didunia ini.

"Jadi?—" tangan sang wanita tergerak untuk mendekap anaknya. "—Kenapa tak membunuh okaa-sama di bulan merah ini? Bukankah kau bisa menghisap darah okaa-sama hingga memuaskan dirimu?"H

Shingen mencengkeram erat bahu sang ibu, air mata itu terus mengalir dari pipinya. Tak lagi ingin membiarkan Okaa-samanya memohon, pada akhirnya belati berwarna perak dengan sentuhan indah berpadukan pink itu ditancapkan tepat pada jantung Himeka. "Akh-!" pekik si empunya kesakitan. Ulasan senyum selembut awan itu tersungging manis diwajahnya.

"Jadilah anak yang berguna, sekalipun kau dilahirkan dari perbuatan hina."

Itulah kalimat yang terakhir kali Shingen dengar dari mulut ibunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To be continued _  
**

* * *

A/N : Terinspirasi dari anime diabolik lovers.. Ada kesamaan adegan memang.. Tapi author bakal berusaha untuk rubah alurnya kok..

Kalau bagi kalian ini nyepam.. Author akan hapus kok.. Nah, author kasih informasi nih..

Kazuto Kujyou merupakan seorang raja iblis sekaligus vampire yang memiliki 3 istri. Istri pertama bernama Kirika Kujyou, dengan anak Micihiru, Jin dan Yuuki. Istri kedua bernama Suzuka Kujyou, dengan anak Kazune dan Kirio. Istri ketiga bernama Himeka Kujyou, dengan anak Shingen.

Untuk urutan kelahiran :

1. Kazune

2. Kirio

3. Michiru

4. Yuuki

5. Jin

6. Shingen

Sekian informasinya.. Untuk selanjutnya.. Akan kuungkapkan.

* * *

_**Sacrifice Bride**_

* * *

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, teriakan demi teriakan yang dihasilkan para gadis disebuah desa menggema dimalam bulan merah ini. Para vampire kini tengah berpesta menikmati darah masing - masing gadis. Yah, tak mungkin mereka meminum darah wanita yang rasanya sudah berubah.

"Wah.. Wah.. Senang sekali kau Jin. Jangan apa - apa kan orang itu. Kita belum bertemu sacrifice bride. Tak seru 'kan kalau kesucian kita sudah hilang terlebih dahulu?" Michiru menyindir saudaranya yang kini dengan lahapnya meminum darah seorang gadis, membuat si empunya mendengus dan melempar gadis itu entah kemana.

"Sacrifice bride ya?" Masing - masing dari anak keluarga Kujyou menggumamkan kata itu sembari menerawang; memikirkan bagaimana sacrifice bride yang akan dikorbankan nanti. Ah tepatnya, 5 tahun lagi.


End file.
